


O-B-S-E-S-S-I-O-N

by multifandommotherfucker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Unrequited Love, Yandere, and i hope it makes y’all happy too, anyway. ibuki supremacy., but only gundham practices it, but that’s ok, flashbacks Are A Thing, gundham is a prick, i took hella creative license, ibuki smokes weed dont @ me, it hurts me too, it makes me happy for them to love me, i’m sorry for that one, kazuichi is your s/o, like there are 4 (four) people in love with you, nekomaru has a crush on you, plz i love them all, so many people are in love with you it’s not funny, this is not 100 percent realistic, this is really messed up, this plot goes everywhere, why is that not a tag, yandere gundham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandommotherfucker/pseuds/multifandommotherfucker
Summary: Gundham was in love with you, plain and simple. He would do anything for you to love him back.Whether that be completely cut you off from your friends, kidnap you and force you to love him through magickal means, or even murder your childhood best friend turned lover...It didn’t matter. As long as you were his.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader (one-sided), Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader (one-sided), Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Comments: 83
Kudos: 76





	1. The Start of It All

Suddenly, the ability to move left your body. You tried to move something, anything, but it seemed you were glued to your bed from head to toe. 

Your lips seemed to work fine, and your eyes, too. You looked around your room to see if there was anything that looked out of the ordinary, but besides the monitor and surveillance camera, nothing was weird. 

That was until none other than Gundham Tanaka appeared at your front door, the door open behind him. 

Your eyes widened and you swallowed. “What... what are you doing here?”

He closed the door and walked over to you. His eyes raked over your body and you involuntarily shivered at his sharp gaze. 

“Do not fret, mortal. I shan’t hurt you... too harshly.”

You swallowed again and softly said, “Don’t do this, Gundham. Please.”

He didn’t respond, instead pulling out a knife and slowly cutting your clothes off your body. 

“Gundham, please...”

He looked sympathetic, but it was almost oxymoronic considering the tent in his pants as he saw more and more of your skin. 

“For a mere mortal... your body is more beautiful than the moon itself. You’re positively radiant.”

You bit back a snarl as he cupped your (now exposed) tits. A low groan tumbled from his throat and you wanted nothing more than to kick him in the fucking balls, though the lack of control of your limbs made that impossible. 

“So beautiful...”

He removed his scarf (surprisingly), jacket, and shirt, leaving him bare from the waist up. 

“Now we are even.”

He climbed on top of you and slid his clothed cock in between your supple breasts and rutted against them. He moaned deeply and thrust into your cleavage again, the feeling of the fabric of his pants rubbing against his cock too much to handle. 

“I am going to take you in a most sinful way. I hope you are able to forgive me afterwards.”

He took the knife and cut the fabric of your shorts and underwear off, actually whining when he caught sight of your pussy. He leaned down and pushed your legs apart (it seemed only he could move you, somehow) and just stared. You felt embarrassed and self conscious and disgusted all at the same time. 

With a poorly hidden grunt, Gundham tentatively licked a stripe up your slit. You bit back a moan as his tongue flicked your clit. You didn’t want to admit it, but he was skilled with his movements.

Didn’t make the situation any better, though. 

He pressed a finger inside your greedy hole as he continued to lick and suck your clit, forcing moans and whines and pants out of your mouth. 

“The noises you make are divine. Despite such a sinful act, hearing those delicious sounds falling from your lips is like heaven on earth. You are far too tempting to me.”

He went back to pleasing you, slowly slipping in a second finger and scissoring them. You whined and screwed your eyes shut. 

“Cum for me,” he nearly pleaded, and you were brought to your climax far faster than when you masturbated. 

He leaned up from your trembling form (you were somehow able to involuntarily move like this) and locked eyes with you, the guilt he showed earlier still swirling in his bi-colored irises. 

“Gundham- don’t, please, I’m begging you, don’t do this! I won’t tell anyone, please...”

He sighed and pulled his cock out of his pants. He was acting like this was something he had to do, rather than something he was forcing on you. 

“It shan’t be long. Trust in me when I speak those words to you.”

You just closed your eyes and tried not to focus on the feeling of his cock entering you. 

“So... so tight-!” he moaned, and for once, he sounded somewhat normal. 

“P-Please forgive me f-for enjoying this s-sinful act so wh-wholeheartedly-!”

He started his thrusts rough and hard, leaving you no room to breathe. 

“Stop, Gundham! SOMEONE, HELP-!”

He covered your mouth with both his hands then, his eyes pleading and worrisome. 

“If someone were to encounter the situation I have exposed the both of us to, it would not end desirably for either of us. I suggest you keep your mouth shut.”

You swallowed and tried to nod, still unable to move. He understood the sentiment, though, removing his hands. 

He was still fucking into your willing hole eagerly, his eyes closed in bliss. 

Suddenly, a knock was heard from your front door and Kazuichi’s voice rang out. Gundham had stopped his thrusts in surprise, you guessed. 

“Hey, [Y/N]? I heard you calling out for help or something? Are you good?”

Gundham shot you a look and you swallowed, closing your eyes. You sighed. 

“Yeah... I’m fine. Just... leave me be for now. I’ll talk to you later, love, alright?”

Kazuichi merely nodded on the other side, realized you couldn’t see him, and hastily stammered, “A-Alright! I’ll see you later, baby!”

Gundham sighed in relief once Kazuichi’s steps faded away. He was your one chance of escape and now he was gone. 

“‘Love?’ ‘Baby?’ Are he and you romantically involved?” Gundham asked, not knowing whether the budding feeling in his chest was possessiveness or jealousy- or a mixture of the two. 

You tried nodding, then, remembering you couldn’t move, said, “Yes.”

Gundham grunted somewhat angrily at your curt reply and continued his assault on your body, wishing for nothing more than you to enjoy it as much as he was. 

“C-Come on, [Y/N], moan for me,” he pleaded, something primal mixed with regret showing up all over his body. It was like the words were written on his skin: _“I’m raping you, and I feel bad, but goddamn you’re tight as fuck and I want to breed the hell out of you.”_

You opened your eyes and something not dissimilar to a moan fell out of your mouth against your better judgement. He licked his lips at that and stared at you hungrily. His thrusts were erratic now; there was no rhythm or intricacy to it. He was just trying to cum so desperately and you were his out right now. 

These moan-like noises (they were moans, you just wouldn’t tell yourself that) kept falling from your mouth and you wanted more than anything for them to stop. Something a mixture of his name, more, please, and just downright noises that hit Gundham’s ears like music and made him closer to release. 

His hand moved from the side of your head, to keep himself propped up, to fondle your breast. He pinched the nipple between his pointer and thumb and you choked out a whine at the feeling. 

“You sound s-so heavenly- fuck- t-to me right n-now, [Y/N]... A s-sinner su-ch as me sh-shouldn’t hear s-such lewd noises- god fucking damnit-, b-but I g-get the opportunity- th-thank you for th-that,” he stammered in between moans and grunts. 

You tried to form a sentence, but it left your mouth garbled and fucked out. When did your voice get to sounding like this?

You thought back to Kazuichi. What if he heard? What would he say? What would he do? He would probably beat the living shit out of Gundham. 

Or... would he say it was your fault? Would he say that you didn’t fight back hard enough? Would he say you were a dirty whore who enjoyed the feeling of Gundham’s cock inside you?

Tears came to your eyes involuntarily at the thought of him blaming you for this. They spilled, down your cheeks and onto the soft sheets of your bed, as you silently sobbed. What if he really did blame you for it? 

Gundham moved his hand from your tit and cupped your cheek, wiping away your tears and kissing your forehead as his thrusts somehow got harder and faster. 

“Do-Do not cry, my l-love, it sha-shall be over soon,” he mumbled into your skin as he moved away from your forehead. 

The tears just fell harder at that; how could he be trying to comfort you in such a situation? And go as far as call you a pet name? You wanted to die. 

Oh, how loudly the call of death reached out to you. 

“Kill me. Just kill me, right here,” you said, or, more like stuttered, as your moans and whines filled the spaces. 

“Why- jesus christ- why wo-would I d-do that? Y-You are v-very precious t-to b-both me and K-Kazuichi, so I c-couldn’t possibly kill y-you... n-not to m-mention, I w-would be caught q-quite quickly.”

You actually choked out a sob at that, the scream of death piercing your ears. 

Of course he wouldn’t kill you. No, he’d rather you live with this so he wouldn’t have to be killed, because he’s just so morally sound.

He whispered sweet nothings again, telling you how beautiful you were, how good you felt, how you were doing so well, taking his cock so well, but you blocked it all out. You couldn’t just listen to him console you while his cock tainted your pussy. 

He seemed to be closer than before, by any indication the stutter of his hips, so you knew it would be over soon. 

Like he said. It hadn’t been more than 15 minutes. 

You didn’t register the pleasure at all through that time, but now it was hitting you like a shockwave. Each thrust of his left you breathless and shaking. He bruised your insides and when he slid out, you were aching for him to be back inside you, whether you would admit it or not. The tip of his cock kissed your cervix with each thrust, and although it ached for it to be abused like that, you knew that, under different circumstances, you would’ve died for a cock like that. 

Finally, finally, he fucked into you one final time before spilling his load almost directly into your womb, and you breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t make you cum again, and you can’t tell if you’re upset or grateful for that. 

He let out a low growl as his seed spilled into you. He shallowly thrusted throughout his orgasmic high, and then, when he finally stopped cumming, he slid out of you and left you bruised and battered. 

On the inside, anyway. Mentally, too. 

“Th-Thank you for that, mortal. I must go, now. I... I do apologize for taking you in this sinful way. Please... forgive me.”

He clothed himself and quickly exited your cabin. The control of your own damn limbs came back to you, though it wasn’t like you were going to be doing much moving, save you going to find Kazuichi. 

You dressed yourself slowly, timidly, not wanting to really look at yourself. Of course it was your fault for not fighting back. You could’ve yelled again, or something (though you didn’t doubt he wouldn’t harm you in some way for disobeying him). You could’ve tried to move your limbs (despite the fact it would’ve been futile), but instead, you just sat there and took it like the dumb fucking slut you were. 

You were crying again, as you slid one of Kazuichi’s shirts over your torso. You didn’t bother to put on a bra, but maybe you should’ve... it’s not like he’d even want to see the outline of your slutty body. 

You timidly exited your cabin, wandering over to Kazuichi’s quickly. It was nighttime, after all, so he should be in there. 

One nervous knock later, you were in Kazuichi’s room and sobbing again. 

“Whoa, baby, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“G-G-Gundham-! H-He... r-raped me... K-Kazuich-chi, it’s all m-my fault-!” you cried, curling up in a ball on his bed. 

Kazuichi went silent, contemplating his next move. He wanted nothing more than to fucking murder Gundham (the anger washed over him almost instantaneously as the words “he raped me” left your mouth), but he knew that he couldn’t do that to you. He couldn’t cause you more pain because, regardless of how smart he (thought he) was, he was bound to be caught with Hajime after him. So, he’d let his anger bubble and boil internally rather than acting on it rashly. 

You were sobbing openly in front of him, something you never did, and despite the fact he was grateful for you being comfortable enough to cry in front of him, he hated seeing you hurt like that. 

“Hey, hey, baby... it’s okay. Come here...”

He held you in his arms then and, if possible, you cried harder.

“It’s not your fault, you know that, right? You were a victim. If I could, I would kill that fucker right now.”

He... he wasn’t blaming you?

He stayed silent after that, just rubbing your back and kissing your forehead and telling you that you were okay. Your sobs filled the silence enough, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this is my first time ever posting on here so i’m kinda stoked! what a way to start than with a gundham r4p3 fic, haha,,, anyway! i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a nice day!!


	2. Kidnapped

“Where’s [Y/N]?” Ibuki asked as Kazuichi walked in. She, along with literally everyone else, knew that you two walked to the restaurant together every morning, so for you to not be by his side was... weird. 

“She needed to be in her cabin today. I’m gonna keep her company for a little bit. Something happened to her and she’s very shaken up.”

Gundham looked guilty as Kazuichi glared at him, though no one caught their exchange. 

“Excuse me,” the breeder said, walking down the stairs and towards the cabins- whether he was going to yours or his, Kazuichi didn’t know, but he really fucking hoped for the latter. 

It was honestly for Gundham’s sake. If he found out that Gundham had done anything more to you.... by the gods, he would go fucking insane. 

“Weird. Let’s eat!” Akane yelled and immediately started stuffing her face with food. 

Regardless of his regular appetite, Kazuichi could barely eat anything. He was so fucking worried about you. What if Gundham tried something again?

~*~*~

“[Y/N], open the door to your domain. I must speak with you.”

You trembled in fear at the sound of Gundham’s booming voice. 

“N-No...”

Gundham merely laughed and unlocked the door, somehow. You didn’t know, nor would you ever find out. He let himself in and you immediately felt cornered. 

“It is to my understanding that Kazuichi holds the knowledge of what transpired last night.”

You averted your eyes and swallowed, cringing as he sat on your bed. 

“I hope you know that I know that Kazuichi will not attempt to cause me any bodily harm. He is far too emotionally invested with you to risk dying, himself.”

He cupped your cheek and kissed you softly, almost lovingly. You felt disgusting and disgusted. 

After a moment, he pulled away and said, “You are to end your relationship with Kazuichi this evening, in front of me. Do not tell him anything more. I will be watching your every move, tonight and from now on. Understand?”

His gentle grip on your face didn’t match his tone at all, and it would almost be laughable, from the outside looking in. Almost. 

“What the fuck?”

Kazuichi was in your doorway (apparently Gundham left the door open [is he actually that fucking dumb? or is his obsession with you that strong that he forgets to even close the door around you? either way, he was an idiot for leaving the door open]) with a confused expression on his face. When he saw the expression on yours, though (sadness, horror, discomfort), his face morphed to anger. 

“Get your fucking hands off her, Gundham.”

The breeder let go of your face and got up, standing terrifyingly over Kazuichi. 

“I suggest you leave. Unless you wish to cause harm to your dear [Y/N].”

Kazuichi grit his teeth and wished for nothing more than to kill the fucker right there, right then. 

You were trembling on your bed at the sight of them. You knew Kazuichi was strong, but would he be strong enough to beat someone like Gundham? You doubted that. 

“Ka-Kazuichi...”

You timidly got up and walked to the pair. 

“Please...”

That’s all you needed to say for him to understand. He grabbed your hand and tugged you away from that whole situation, opting to bring you to his cabin. 

Gundham tried reaching out for you, but Kazuichi was full-on sprinting (or, at least, moving as fast as possible with you in tow). He grimaced. 

“I’m sorry he’s doing this to you... You’re going to be sleeping in my cabin for now.”

You just smiled, despite your pain, and followed along with Kazuichi. 

Gundham watched you both (as he had walked out of your cabin), already hatching a plan- but not before raiding your dirty laundry basket and stealing a pair of underwear. 

He truly was a creep. 

~*~*~

When you woke up the next day, you were not in Kazuichi’s cabin. You leaned up and felt something on your wrists. You tried to reach to get them off, but they were just short enough to where you couldn’t put your hands together. 

Looking around the room, you saw a huge hamster cage and various other things (like a rocking chair and a few books about animals), but they didn’t give a tell as loud as the hamster cage did. 

You were in Gundham’s cabin. 

You tried to scream, but it was like no sound would come out. Nothing was coming out, not even a whisper. 

Suddenly, tiny furry animals were on you, gnawing at the restraints. It seemed his own “Devas of Destruction” were more moral than he. 

“Help... please...” you cried, though no sound came out. 

They were trying their damned hardest to get through the rope with their tiny jaws, but it was to no avail. They were barely making any leeway. They still were trying, though.

Minutes passed. Every passing second filled you with more and more dread. When would he return? What would he do if he saw your futile escape attempt?

You could only imagine how angry he would get, what types of pain he would inflict on you... it shook you to your core. 

As they bit at the rope, you pulled on it with all your might and- miraculously- one hand got free. You rushed to untie the other one, and then... you were untied. 

You only then realized you were naked. The shock and scare of being tied up completely blocked your mind from the rest of your body. You tried to find something to wear that was yours (there had to be something, right?) but the only thing you found was a jacket of Gundham’s. 

Better than nothing, you supposed, though the feeling of his clothes and his smell enveloping you made you gag (despite the fact he smelled good, if not a little like wood chips). 

Throwing the oversized thing on, you bowed at the hamsters a little awkwardly and ran out of the cabin. 

It was midday, but you thankfully didn’t run into anyone as you rushed to Kazuichi’s cabin. 

Opening the door, a pacing and shaking Kazuichi greeted you. 

“[Y/N]?!”

You were panting, scantily clad in only an oversized trenchcoat-type-thing, and scared out of your mind, but Kazuichi didn’t care. You were back. 

He tackled you in a hug as you walked in the door, tears streaming down both your faces. 

You tried talking again, but no words would come out. 

“Fuck... what did he do to you?”

~*~*~

Walking into his room, Gundham immediately noticed you were missing. He knew he had choked you out enough to make you lose your voice (honestly, seeing your half-unconscious self writhing in pain as he cut off your airflow made him harder than he’d like to admit), not to mention the tight restraints, so how did you get out?

The four Devas skittered in their cage and he immediately knew. They were horrible liars, after all. 

“How could you, my beloved Devas of Destruction, betray me so? Have I not cared for you to the best of my abilities?”

He sighed at their lack of response and sat on his bed that held your body just twenty minutes prior. 

“[Y/N]...”

He was in love with you. Plain and simple. He loved everything about you, from the moment he met you, and he wasn’t going to let some childhood friend of yours steal you. 

(He didn’t like to think about the fact that, technically, it would be him stealing you.)

He went about it the wrong way, apparently. He couldn’t control his lust around you- not that he had much to begin with, but with you, it was like his libido was increased twentyfold- and subsequently... fucked you without your permission. 

It wasn’t rape. You would’ve said yes if he had asked. He was sure of it. He’d seen the way you looked at him sometimes. You had always had such a happy grin on your face... always smiling, always laughing. You looked at him like he was everything when he talked with you. It made his heart soar. 

But, now... you looked at him like prey looks at a predator. He hated the look of fear in your eyes... he was a god to you, but... you should look at him like he’s a god to be loved, not a god to be feared...

At least, that’s what he thought. He sure as hell filled the role of “a god” well. Playing this new role was fun to him, despite the repercussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe hi again! i honestly wasn’t going to post again until tomorrow, but my friend wanted me to post today, so... here we are! i hope you enjoyed!


	3. Verge of Death

_“Pfft, Gundham, you’re funny, you know that?” You giggled as you stared at the waves in the distance._

_He looked at you with a confused expression on his face. The sand squished between his fingers and toes as he shifted._

_“What do you mean? I made no joke, so what was so humorous?”_

_You bit your lip as you thought. He’d caught you doing it quite frequently, recently, and he found it absolutely adorable._

_“I don’t know!” You giggled again. “It’s because you’re so serious all the time that I find what you say funny, I think.”_

_You kept your eyes focused on the waves in the same way Gundham kept his on you. You were a goddess, his goddess, you just didn’t know it yet..._

_You would soon enough._

_Grabbing his arm excitedly, you yelled, “Gundham! Look, there are dolphins!”_

_Sure enough, when he begrudgingly tore his eyes away from you, dolphins were jumping out of the water in the distance._

_“Wow! They’re beautiful...”_

_He looked at you again and couldn’t restrain the smile that spread across his face._

_“Yes, they are...”_

_Of course, he was talking about you._

~*~*~

You awoke with a start, sobbing uncontrollably. You had had a nightmare about Gundham, but when you woke, you were safely held in Kazuichi’s arms. 

You shook him gently, knowing he wouldn’t wake from you crying since you couldn’t make any noise. If you could, he would’ve heard shuddering sobs and sharp breaths that could break the toughest person’s heart. 

His sleepy eyes opened slowly, then shot open when he saw you crying. 

“Hey, hey, baby, shh... breathe. Nightmare?”

You nodded and leaned into him, his presence automatically making you feel relieved. 

“I love you, baby,” he mumbled, kissing your temple. 

You leaned back and mouthed the same words. He smiled his big, toothy grin and pulled you on top of him. 

Your cheeks were stained with tears and red from rubbing, and your eyes were pink and puffy, but Kazuichi thought you looked perfect. He pulled you down and kissed you softly.

It wasn’t your first kiss you had shared with Kazuichi, but whether it was your first or hundredth, it still felt new everytime. 

You hummed against his lips. He wrapped his arms around your waist as you wrapped yours around his neck. 

After a minute or two, you broke away, panting, lovesick. You looked at him with such adoration that it made him lose his breath.

“I love you, [Y/N]...”

You mouthed the words over and over again, placing them on his skin, embedding the words into his bloodstream. 

The air was thick and heavy with want but neither of you were ready, especially with what happened with Gundham. You stopped your barrage of kisses and just smiled at him, pure love swirling in your eyes, a dopey grin plastered on your face. 

“My Kazuichi,” you mouthed. 

“My [Y/N], he whispered back, kissing your forehead as you laid down on his chest, drifting to a peaceful sleep with the steady thump of his heartbeat to lull you to it. 

~*~*~

Gundham was a fucking wreck. He hadn’t seen you since you’d escap- left his room, even in the restaurant in the mornings. It had been at least a week and a half, if not two. He wanted to see you so badly, to hold you, to kiss you, to fuck you...

Sonia was trying to fill that gap, unsuccessfully. She constantly followed him around (as Kazuichi used to with her before he shifted to following you [how was it different when he did it? you made no sense to Gundham sometimes]) and tried to spark conversation, but his mind was filled to the brim with thoughts of you. She couldn’t even compare.

It didn’t matter that she was a princess and you weren’t. To him, you were his goddess, him your god, and all that mattered was that you were his. 

“I have asked you countless times, Sonia Nevermind. Please leave me be. My evil nature is too dark for your royal self.”

So much for an excuse. 

“Oh, but I do not mind, Gundham! I just wish to spend time with you...”

Gundham sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to figure out a way to shoo her without being too rude.

Or, would rudeness work...?

“Sonia. I have said this plenty times. Either you have no brain in your skull, or you refuse to accept the fact that I do not wish for you to be near my physical form. So, I will say this again: leave me be.”

Her expression darkened, if only for a moment, and then she nodded and bowed. “My apologies. I shall leave you now.”

She walked away sadly but Gundham felt no remorse. He was on a mission to find you again, if only just to see you. 

He truly did miss you, after all. He needed his goddess. 

~*~*~

You had been staying in Kazuichi’s cabin ever since you escaped Gundham’s. Kazuichi constantly explained to everyone else that you were okay, but you just couldn’t leave yet. They all seemed to understand. 

That was, until you heard a knock on the other side of his front door. Maybe someone wanted to see for themselves that you were okay, and not some nasty, rotting corpse?

I mean, it wouldn’t be surprising... considering you all were in the killing game, and you hadn’t been heard of from anyone other than Kazuichi (and Gundham, though he would never admit it as to not taint the others’ opinions of himself) for two weeks? It was suspicious. 

Walking up to the door, you unlocked and opened it. Absolutely nothing could’ve prepared you for what was on the other side. 

It was a crying and shaking Gundham, looking on the verge of death. 

He forced himself in and embraced you, his warm body involuntarily making you feel somewhat at ease. The smell of wood chips and pine and cologne and _Gundham_ flooded your senses. 

“I-I do apologize f-for my actions, but... I have missed you dearly...”

You tried to push yourself away from him but his grip was too tight. 

“P-Please... just, let me have this...” he mumbled, burying his head in the crook of your neck. 

You shakily placed your hands on his back and he nuzzled closer to you, soft sobs leaving his trembling form. 

You almost felt bad for the boy, and you would’ve had he not done what he did to you... but, seeing him like this did make the good side of your heart wrench. 

He finally, finally pulled away and he looked... better, to say the least. Calmer. 

“Th-Thank you...”

He leaned down and kissed you then, making your entire body run cold and turn rigid. It was short and unsweet and made you feel gross. 

He moved away from you and shot you one final loving glance before leaving the cabin. You just stood there, dumbfounded. 

“The fuck?” you mouthed, though no sound came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!


	4. Welcome Back!

_“Oh, my god! They’re so cute,” you cooed, holding out your hand for Maga-Z to climb on to._

_His face flushed and he mumbled, “S-Silence, mortal...”_

_You giggled. Slowly, the hamster put their tiny little paw on to your hand, and then another, and suddenly, they were in your hand._

_Gundham covered his face with his scarf as his face turned entirely red. The Devas, of course, knew about his crush (obsession), but for them to be so willing with you... they were trying. He could tell._

_“Gundham, look!” you softly squealed, running two fingers along Maga-Z’s back. They seemed to like it and nuzzled into your hand._

_“Oh... so adorable!” you kept saying as the tiny hamster curled up and started to try to sleep in your hand._

_“My four Dark Devas of Destruction are never this keen on meeting, let alone being near, new people... you must be incredibly powerful, human.”_

_“I’ve told you this before... I am just a normal human. I hold no power. Well, I guess I do hold a little... considering I’m nice.”_

_You giggled again and moved a bit closer to Gundham. He had somewhat gotten used to your physical affection but it didn’t make it any easier not to implode when your body was pressed so close against his._

_“I can agree with that. You most definitely are an incredibly kind person, if not the kindest I have ever met.”_

_It was your turn to blush, though you only did slightly. “Ah, you flatter me...”_

_With you being literally in between his legs, he leaned his chin on the top of your head and said, “It is not flattery, [Y/N]. I speak nothing but the truth.”_

_You looked up at him and smiled at his flushed expression._

_“You’re cute when you blush, you know.”_

_His entire face turned red and he let out a tiny little squeak._

_“S-Silence!”_

_You laughed and looked back down, admiring Maga-Z, while their master admired you._

~*~*~

After that day, you somehow felt... safer. Like Gundham wasn’t going to do anything to you anymore.

Hopefully. 

Maybe you were being overly optimistic, or what, but the feeling of dread didn’t hit you like an 18-wheeler when you woke up each morning, so that was a plus. 

You got dressed in your own cabin for once, opting for a cute skirt and anime shirt (as you were the Ultimate Anime Fan [ha _ha_ ]) and then hurried back to Kazuichi’s cabin. 

He was going to walk you to the restaurant to ensure you would be okay and he wouldn’t try to ambush you, though you doubted he would. 

So, once you got there, Kazuichi grabbed your hand and walked you out, happy you were finally mentally stable enough to leave. 

Once there, everyone seemed relieved to see you were okay. The girls all came up and hugged you (except Hiyoko [she looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn’t. according to Kazuichi, her and Mahiru had gotten much closer, and that apparently made her more docile], Sonia [she glared at you behind your back, as she had figured out you had stolen Gundham‘s affections, but shot you a convincing smile when you looked at her], and Peko [she gave you a firm pat on the shoulder]) and told you how happy they were to see you again. 

The boys just shot you smiles (sans Fuyuhiko... the little baby gangster bastard) and Nekomaru even hugged you, mumbling in your ear about how he was worried and that he was so grateful that you were okay. 

“I can’t even tell you how worried I was,” he sighed, his strong arms making you feel at ease. 

You chuckled and wrapped your arms around him, too. He didn’t seem keen on letting you go, but after about a minute, he did. 

“Don’t ever do that again, okay? Come talk to me if you need help.”

And, with a kiss to your cheek that verged dangerously close to the corner of your mouth, and soft words to meet him later, he pulled away from you completely. 

Kazuichi looked jealous, and Gundham looked outright _enraged_ , but you paid the latter no mind and instead went to sit with the former. You grabbed his hand and smiled at him, mouthing “I love you.”

However, despite you holding Kazuichi’s hand, you couldn’t help but wonder what Nekomaru wanted. He was always very kind to you, and constantly made you feel at ease, but his hug and cheek kiss felt... like it was supposed to be more than friendly. 

Ah, whatever. He was probably just worried about you the same way he did with everyone else. 

You pushed all thoughts of Nekomaru to the back of your mind and dug into your food that was so expertly cooked by Teruteru Hanamura, the little pervert, himself. 

~*~*~

Hand entwined with yours, Nekomaru pulled you away from the restaurant. Your face was flushed and you were breathing heavily, not only from his warm hand wrapped around your own (it was so _damn comforting_ ), but also the fast pace he had set up to bring you to wherever he had planned to. 

Finally, you stopped at the beach. He let you stop for a second to catch your breath, and when you did, you noticed the beauty of everything. The sun was setting over the waves, casting a strawberry lemon haze across the sand and your own bodies. It was honestly gorgeous. _How romantic_ , you would’ve thought, if it were Kazuichi who had brought you here. 

He stood still for a second, hand still holding yours. _Nervous_ was written all across his face. 

Finally, after what felt like ages (though it was probably only ten seconds), he let go of your hand and mumbled, “Um... I’m not good with words, so... can I just show you what I’m trying to say?”

You cocked your head to the side with a confused smile but nodded. Another moment passed by as he procrastinated what he was about to do. 

Then, his lips were hastily pressed to yours, and by the gods that surprised you. One hand found its way to tangle in your hair while the other gripped your waist. You timidly kissed back, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

He groaned as he pulled away, a soft blush covering his cheeks. He moved his hand out of your hair and down to your cheek, saying, “I like you, [Y/N]... No, not just like, I... I love you. I don’t know how else to describe the way I feel towards you. I _want_ you.”

He kissed you again and this time, you had the right mind to push him back. He looked... hurt. You had to set him straight, though. 

“I-I’m sorry, Nekomaru, b-but I don’t feel the same way... A-And besides, I have a boyfriend, too. I st-still want to be your friend, though...”

He looked shocked. “Then... why did you kiss back? Why are your arms wrapped around my neck? You had to have wanted me, just a little bit...”

You swallowed and looked away, moving your arms from around his neck to rest at your sides. Your fists were clenched next to your thighs. 

“I’m sorry, Nekomaru.”

He sighed and moved away from you, nodding. “I figured someone had already gotten to you, before I could. Is it Kazuichi?” 

You nodded and he grimaced. 

“I guess I’ll just have to wait on you, I suppose.”

You smiled and cupped his cheek, rubbing your thumb under his eye. “Maybe so.”

He nuzzled into your touch, the small, platonic act of affection doing more to him than you would ever know. 

“I want you to know I’ll always like you, whether you do or not,” he sighed, turning his head to kiss your hand. 

Your face fell and you just nodded, moving your hand away. 

No more words were spoken between the two of you. It’s not like either of you could speak, anyway... the awkwardness of the situation was just...

“I-I’ll see you around, alright?” you said, shooting him one final smile. 

“See you... [Y/N].”

You left then, leaving him on the beach, alone. Like always, he supposed. Like it always would be. 

And, little did you know, that would be the last conversation you had with him for a _long_ time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolzor this- yeah. nekomaru. yeah.


	5. Kidnapped (pt. 2 - ft. the Ultimate Mechanic)

_“[Y/N], put your back into it! I know you have potential!” Nekomaru yelled as you heaved to pick up a sack of flour for Teruteru. Others had offered to help you (including Gundham, Kazuichi, and Nekomaru himself) but you refused, needing to have a sense of accomplishment of completing such a small task._

_“It’s so heavy-!” you groaned, trying to pick up this heavy fucking thing and failing miserably._

_Nekomaru slapped your back a little too hard in a reassuring gesture and said, “Come on! Try one more time!”_

_You huffed and nodded, wrapping your arms around the bag and heaving up. Miraculously, the bag was lifted off the ground and held next to your body._

_“Yeah!! Good job!”_

_You rushed to bring the bag to the kitchen and sighed in relief when you dropped it on the floor._

_“I did it!” you cried, running your fingers through your hair to get it out of your face._

_Nekomaru laughed his loud, booming laugh and ruffled your hair affectionately. “I’m so proud of you!”_

_If only you knew how much more he wanted to say and do in that moment._

~*~*~

Sitting in the dining hall with Kazuichi never got easier. Not because it was Kazuichi with you... of _course_ not. It was because everyone’s eyes were on you, watching your every move. Of course they would be, considering your two-week disappearance, but it didn’t make you any less uncomfortable. 

At least you had Kazuichi to rely on. And honestly, Ibuki, too. She could be considered your best friend.

But, so could Nekomaru...

Or, at least, he used to be. 

“Good nom-nom-nomming!” Ibuki yelled, too excited for so early in the morning. 

“Ah, good morning,” you mumbled before taking a bite of toast. 

She ruffled your hair affectionately (like Nekomaru used to before he got too scared to touch you). 

“You’re looking mighty fine today, my friend!” she said, sitting down next to you. Well, the side that wasn’t occupied by Kazuichi. 

“Mhm... she sure as hell does,” he said, leaning over to kiss your cheek. 

You blushed and covered your face with your hands, crying, “Agh! You’re embarrassing, Kazuichi!”

Ibuki just laughed with the two of you and went back to eating. 

Little to your knowledge, a certain black and white haired breeder was watching from another table, jealousy brewing inside him. He was alone, of course. Sonia hadn’t given up on him, but she knew her being with him physically would just anger him and she couldn’t stand him being angry with her. 

He wished he could be in Kazuichi’s place, desperately. He wanted to be near you. He wanted to hold your hand, kiss your cheek, whisper sweet nothings, everything that had to do with a relationship... but only with you. No one else could ever aspire to hold his affections the same way you did. 

You looked over to him for a split second and your eyes met. His face flushed as you gave him a soft smile (for whatever reason) and he gave you a small, timid wave. 

“Ignore him, [Y/N],” Kazuichi growled, causing you to turn your head back abruptly. 

“Ah, you’re right... I guess I just miss the old him before he- well, you know.”

Completely oblivious to what you said, Gundham just sighed and went back to his food. He wanted you so badly...

And he was damn near close to doing anything to get you. 

~*~*~

As the pink-haired mechanic’s eyes opened, he soon realized he wasn’t in his own bed. He currently sat on a very uncomfortable chair and his hands were tied behind his back, his feet to the legs of the chair. 

“Oh... _finally_. You’re awake.”

Kazuichi grimaced at the voice that greeted him. “Let me fucking go.”

“I do not believe that would be very wise.”

Kazuichi rolled his eyes angrily. 

“Where even are we?”

Sighing, Gundham walked up to the loverboy and held a knife (the same knife he used that night) to his throat. His breath hitched. 

“Hmm... It does not matter, does it? Not nearly as much as you listening to what I have to say, in my opinion.”

Kazuichi kept his mouth shut this time, trying to ensure his survival- for you, more than anything. You would break if he were killed.

“Kazuichi... you do know how much you mean to my dear [Y/N], correct? She treats you like a prophet.”

He moved the knife away to walk to the front of the chair. 

“And? So what if she treats me good? Every fuckin’ relationship should be like that!”

The knife was back at his neck in a split second and Kazuichi shut the fuck up once more. 

“Ah, but you see... you are her mere prophet while I am her _god_. At least, I will be, in due time. Understand the difference, mortal? You cannot even hold a light to the sheer power I possess.”

“So, if you don’t want the wrath of a god upon you, I would suggest cutting ties with my beautiful goddess.”

Despite the blade on his throat, Kazuichi spat, “She’s not your goddess, Gundham! You’re treating her like property! She doesn’t belong to anyone! She is her own person!”

The edge of the blade dug harder into his throat and he stopped talking. Any harder, and skin would break.

“I do not view her as property. I just believe that a goddess, such as herself, should be with a fellow almighty being, instead of a lowly prophet.”

Watered-down relief filled the air as Kazuichi watched Gundham remove the knife from his throat and place it on a nearby table. 

“All I suggest you do is end things with my goddess. Otherwise... I doubt you will live to see next week.”

Fear crawled up Kazuichi’s spine as the gravity of the situation hit him. 

“A-All I have t-to do is break u-up with her?”

“That is correct. I suggest you get going, now.”

He untied the rope from around Kazuichi’s wrist and legs. The pink-haired boy stood up, rubbing his wrists, then turned and punched Gundham directly in the nose. 

“You think I’m just gonna break up with her?!”

He punched him in the stomach then, causing the breeder to double over. Kazuichi grabbed his head and kneed him in the face. 

“You’re fucking wrong, psycho!”

Kazuichi then kicked from under Gundham’s legs, causing him to fall over. 

“You just like to hurt people, huh?”

He kicked Gundham in the stomach.

“Like [Y/N]? Like me? Huh?”

He was crouched down now, punching blow after blow onto Gundham’s face. 

“Feel this, motherfucker!”

He kept punching him, over and over, until Gundham’s face was near unrecognizable. 

“Serves you right.”

Finally, the mechanic backed off and left the room, searching you out. He left a battered and bruised Gundham to his own damn devices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i based what kazuichi said directly off of that one scene in life is strange? lol.


	6. Magick

_Bruised, Gundham drew a pentagram on his cabin floor. He was going to do everything in his power for you to be with him._

_He summoned all his power and focused on the task at hand: summoning your love to shift from Kazuichi to him._

_If someone were to look in, they probably would’ve thought that he was crazy (not that he wasn’t). He didn’t care how ridiculous or desperate he looked._

_He **wanted** you._

~*~*~

You were happily eating your breakfast with Kazuichi and Ibuki when _he_ walked in. Your face fell and you were up and out of your seat, over by his side in an instant. You couldn’t put your finger on why, especially considering what he’d done, but you honestly could give less of a shit right now. 

“Oh, my god, Gundham, are you okay?”

He clearly was _not_. His face was all bruises and cuts and mess. 

“I-I’m fine...”

“No! You need to go to Mikan-“ “No. I don’t want to... I don’t want to talk with her.”

You pondered for a second before a thought crossed your mind. 

“Can... can I help treat your wounds?”

He was genuinely surprised you would decide to help him (so Kazuichi hadn’t said anything...? Had his spell worked?) and he nodded vehemently. 

“P-Please...”

Kazuichi walked up to the two of you then, a hand placed on the small of your back. 

“Let’s go sit down again, okay?” he said to you, glaring at Gundham. 

“I-I’m gonna go help Gundham with his, uh... face... I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

Kazuichi moved his hand from the small of your back to directly on your waist. 

“Hmm... I don’t think that’s a good idea. Come sit back down.”

You turned to Kazuichi then, peeved. “I can make my own decisions, you know. I’m not a baby or some helpless girl that needs to be protected. I’m gonna be fine.”

There’s no way Kazuichi could convince you after that. 

“Fine... just, hurry.”

And then, you were walking back to your cabin with Gundham, leaving Kazuichi to worry and wonder what could happen. 

~*~*~

“I’m gonna run to the drugstore and pick up some stuff so I can treat you more efficiently, okay?”

Gundham nodded and sat on your bed, rubbing his arm awkwardly. “Don’t... don’t be gone for too long. I will miss you too badly...”

Your heart ached at the sound of that and you shot him a small smile. “Don’t worry. I really won’t be gone long.”

Quickly leaving your room to ensure you would return soon, you sprinted to the drugstore to pick up some bandages, antiseptics, and pain medication. 

While you were gone, Gundham took the liberty to go through your stuff. Of course, it wasn’t creepy... he just wanted to see what you had, you know?

He opened a random drawer and saw the clothes he had cut up that night. 

You... hadn’t thrown them away? He wondered why. 

He opened other drawers, finding your sock drawer, underwear drawer (it took great self control to not steal a pair), and pajama drawer. Your pajamas were either cutesy and revealing or just revealing, but either way, he didn’t mind. They would all look phenomenal on you. 

Going through your stuff just amplified his want for you. Of course, he couldn’t just voice it that openly... it clearly made you uncomfortable... but he couldn’t deny that he wanted to do so many things to you. 

Finally sitting back on the bed, he just leaned back and relaxed on the plush sheets. 

Memories of that night flashed in his mind. 

_“Gundham- don’t, please, I’m begging you, don’t do this! I won’t tell anyone, please...”_

_He sighed and pulled his cock out of his pants. He was acting like this was something he had to do, rather than something he was forcing on you._

_“It shan’t be long. Trust in me when I speak those words to you.”_

_You just closed your eyes and tried not to focus on the feeling of his cock entering you._

_“So... so tight-!” he moaned, and for once, he sounded somewhat normal._

_“P-Please forgive me f-for enjoying this s-sinful act so wh-wholeheartedly-!”_

Of course he felt bad about it. He forced himself on you, but... you were so tight, so beautiful, and the noises you made as he fucked you- _god_ , he loved the noises you made as you were pleasured. 

He tried to shift his mind to something else but the overwhelming desire to ra- to _fuck_ you again consumed him. 

He wasn’t going to listen to his desires this time, though. He wasn’t. 

He wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo gundham using his magick? bonkers. lolzor shit gets wild after this. 
> 
> p.s. thought i might treat y’all with an early early chapter. love you all!!


	7. Falling for You

Walking in your cabin, you said, “I’m back!”

You had been gone for maybe 15 minutes, but Gundham thought it felt like hours...

He didn’t say anything and instead just nodded, moving up from his leaning position to sit straight. 

“Get comfy. It’s gonna take me a bit to clean and treat your wounds, I think.”

Gundham nodded and moved to take off his scarf and jacket. Your heart thumped in your chest in... anticipation?

You turned away from him to hide your flushed face at his lean body covered only by a thin white t-shirt. 

_“What the fuck is wrong with me?”_ you thought, dipping a cloth into some hydrogen peroxide so you could clean his wounds on his face. 

Turning around with shaky hands, you walked up to him, an awkward smile on your lips. “This might hurt a bit.”

You slowly rubbed the cloth against his cuts, going gentler when he hissed in pain. 

“I’m trying to be gentle...” you hummed, rubbing his cheek with your thumb to soothe the pain.

He leaned into your touch. His eyes closed in bliss and you couldn’t help but swoon at the sight. 

_“Wait, what?”_

You suddenly pulled your hand away and rushed over to your table again, deciding that his wounds had been cleaned enough and that it was time to put bandages on them. 

“Do you have any other wounds anywhere? I need to know if I need to treat them.”

He hummed in response, mumbling, “Minor bruising on my abdomen, though I doubt that you would be able to aid me much with that.”

“Can’t hurt to look, right?”

He blushed and just nodded. 

Returning to him with the bandages, you smiled reassuringly at him. 

“Hmm... you’re gonna be a patchwork of bandages, aren’t you?”

He chuckled softly at your comment and replied, “Maybe so. All is well, though, as I have been taken care of by someone only rivaled by the Ultimate Nurse herself.”

It was your turn to blush. You fiddled with the bandages for a moment before opening the package of one and reaching up to place it on his face. 

“I love you,” he whispered once you had finished putting it on him. It was almost soft enough to miss, but...

“I-I’m sorry?”

“Ignore my words, mortal.”

Mortal...?

You swallowed back _something_ and nodded, moving to grab another bandage. 

~*~*~

Finally, once you had finished bandaging his face, you moved to look at his stomach. 

“Rem-Remove your shirt for me, please? 

He instantly complied, baffled by your forwardness. 

And when you saw them... your chest ached. Big, dark bruises started in the middle of his stomach and tapered off around his waist. You couldn’t help but gasp at how bad they looked. 

Against your better judgement, you reached out a hand and gently prodded the biggest bruise. He hissed through his teeth. You looked up at him with innocent eyes, your brain clearly not working right now.

“What happened to you?” you whispered, eyes falling back down to the bruises. 

“It matters not.”

You placed your hand on his stomach and moved across the expanse of skin, just rubbing it to try and give him a sense of calm, maybe. 

It was working, as he leaned back on his arms again and watched you through lidded eyes. 

You moved your hand away to reach for an ice pack, but he grabbed your wrist and placed it back on his stomach. 

“Please... stay here...”

You smiled and began rubbing his stomach again, brain still not working. 

You leaned down slowly and pressed a soft kiss against his skin. He gasped at the contact and you repeated the action over and over, honestly relishing in the sounds he made at each little kiss. 

“I wish I could make these go away,” you mumbled, head leaning against his thigh. Your hand still rested on his stomach. 

“I shall be okay, over time, my love. Do not fret.”

You just smiled and closed your eyes. His fingers found their way into your hair. It was so... _calm. Refreshing._

No fear coursed through your veins. 

Why, you couldn’t place your finger on. 

~*~*~

The next morning, after Gundham had long left your cabin with an elongated goodbye, you chose to invite him to sit at your table. 

“Hey, Gundham! Come sit over here with us!” you called out before he could sit down at another table. 

His face flushed dark red but a wide smile found its way onto his face. 

“Hey, hey, [Y/N], are you sure?!” 

Of course, Kazuichi would support you in every decision you made, but...

What the fuck?

“Yeah! Gundham is always alone, so, like... why not let him sit with us? It’s not like he can do anything with other people around, and besides, he won’t even be sitting next to me.”

Kazuichi sighed but forced a smile, trying to show you that he supported you. 

“Alright.”

He cupped your cheek and kissed you quickly, hoping to any and every god out there that Gundham saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um so, haha,,, welcome to a new plothole ;P also, only 2k words from 10k (as of the last chapter)! so stoked.


	8. Refocus

_“My Devas have missed your presence,” Gundham said to you one morning, claiming the seat next to you before Ibuki could._

_“Aww, so cute! Lemme see them!”_

_The four Devas skittered out of Gundham’s scarf and up to you, nuzzling against your open hands instantly. You cooed at them, their adorable acts of affection too much for you to handle._

_“I missed you little guys, too! Come here, you can sleep on my shoulders,” you mumbled, picking them all up and carefully setting them on the small space._

_“Do you think they’ll fall?” you asked, still holding your hands up to ensure they wouldn’t._

_“Hmm... I suggest you borrow my scarf so they have a familiar item and safety from falling.”_

_Your eyes lit up in an almost childlike bliss. You instantly nodded, grabbing his hands instinctively._

_“Really?! You trust me with it?! I’m so happy!”_

_His face flushed but, since you had an iron grip on his hands, he couldn’t bring his scarf to cover his cheeks._

_“Of course. I trust you with my beloved Devas, so why would I not trust you with my scarf?”_

_Your smile somehow widened even more and you squeezed your eyes shut in bliss._

_“I’m so happy!”_

_He was, too..._

~*~*~

Gundham was particularly quiet while sitting at the table with you, Kazuichi, and Ibuki; he had no need to converse when watching you animatedly talk was just as, if not more, rewarding. 

“Hey, how about you stop being such a fucking creep by staring at my girlfriend and actually join the conversation? Either that, or leave,” Kazuichi said, openly, to Gundham, a wide (fake) smile on his face the entire time. 

“Hey, Kazu’! Don’t be mean,” you chided, sticking your tongue out at him. 

Kazuichi just laughed and nodded as he leaned in to peck your cheek. 

“I love you,” you mumbled. 

“I love you, too,” he mumbled back. 

~*~*~

As you left the restaurant, your eyes automatically searched out for Nekomaru. You hadn’t talked to him in a long time, it felt like, and you hadn’t seen that much of him, either...

Walking up to Akane, you fiddled with your fingers. 

“Hey, um... have you seen Nekomaru?”

Akane’s ever-present smile faltered a bit before returning to its natural state. “He’s been in his room for the past week, as far as I know!”

You swallowed, nodding. Would... would he shut you out if you tried to talk to him now?

You walked away from Akane, looking down at the ground. You missed your best friend. He had meant- _does_ mean so much to you, but his confession just...

“Mortal, are you well?” a familiar voice called out, his comforting hand placed on your shoulder

Knocked out of your reverie, you greeted him with a big smile. “Of course! I just... Nekomaru worries me. He hasn’t been around in such a long time...”

Gundham swallowed. “Perhaps you should visit him?”

You thought on it for only a moment, then blushed uncontrollably. “I couldn’t... the last time we talked, he confessed to me, and the conversation would be so awkward...”

Gundham moved his hand to cup your cheek, hoping that it would comfort you. 

“Join me in my cabin for the afternoon? You can express your feelings about the ordeal, if you wish.”

You leaned into his touch automatically and nodded. “That sounds nice...”

You turned your head and placed a soft kiss on the palm of his hand.

Just like Nekomaru did when he confessed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys,,, i’m sorry for the short chapter! i like starting w/ flashbacks and the next section is a flashback- but! it’s a nekomaru one and it’s smutty :P hope y’all are excited!


	9. Aphrodisiac

_Your entire body felt hot. Not, like, as in the temperature around you was hot and therefore made you hot- it was quite cold in your cabin- but, as in, you were horny out of your mind and therefore your body was heating up._

_Something had been put in that soup, you supposed. Teruteru had given everyone a special soup with an evil glint in his beady little eyes. So now, you were holed up in your cabin, panting and grinding into your bed like a dog in heat._

_And then, suddenly, a person (with a considerable bulge) popped in your mind._

_“N-Nekomaru...” you moaned, reaching for a pair of shorts._

_You had to somewhat clothe yourself before walking out of your cabin, though you doubted anyone would see you, let alone care in the current situation everyone was in._

_“Nekomaru,” you whined again, slipping on the short shorts and rushing out of your cabin._

_You walked as fast as you could to Nekomaru’s cabin, trying hard to focus on the task at hand and not double down and start fingering yourself in the middle of the boardwalk._

_You finally reached his door. You knocked once, twice, then lustily whined, “Nekomaru... I need you...”_

_The door was open in a flash. His cheeks were flushed a similar shade as yours (he had eaten the soup, too, after all) and the obvious bulge in his pants was even more obvious at his straining erection, but you were barely paying attention to that (yet)._

_“Whoa, [Y/N], I don’t think-” “I need you, Nekomaru...”_

_His face flushed darker before he moved aside to let you in. You shuffled to move inside, desperately needing release..._

_“Please, fuck me, Nekomaru, please...” you moaned, laying down on his bed tantalizingly._

_“How could I say no to such a cute girl like you?”_

_He was on you in an instant, passionately kissing you, albeit a little sloppily. The skill of his movements didn’t matter right now, though. What did..._

_“Your dick,” you panted. “I need you inside me...”_

_He licked his lips and wasted no time shedding the both of you of your clothes. He only really drank you in when he positioned himself at your entrance._

_You were a writhing and panting mess. Your hair was falling around your face and sticking to it in only the most annoying way possible, he assumed. Your face was flushed, and that red skin spread from your cheeks, up to your ears, and down across your chest._

_“So beautiful,” he praised, pushing the head inside._

_“N-Nekomaru-!”_

_He slowly slid his cock inside you (all 11.8 in), trying to ensure that you wouldn’t break with the stretch._

_As more and more of his dick disappeared inside you, your moans just grew louder and louder._

_“Does that feel good, [Y/N]? You like- shit- feeling me inside you?”_

_All you could do was hastily shake your head, screwing your eyes closed._

_Your hands moved from resting by your head to trailing up his arms. Starting at his hands, you ghosted your fingertips across his skin all the way up to his shoulders, choosing to settle your hands there._

_Finally, he bottomed out. You groaned at the feeling of being so damn filled._

_After a moment, he panted, “I’m gonna move now, okay?”_

_You nodded, not being able to do anything more than that._

_And slowly but surely, he set a pace that left you breathless and shaking. Each thrust was absolutely heaven. The soup already amplified the pleasure you felt, despite the fact you would’ve felt almost as good without it (Nekomaru was skilled)._

_You and he both quickly reached your orgasms, the laced soup making them feel twice as intense, if not more._

_You cried his name as you came, your nails digging into the skin of his shoulder. He hissed at the slight pain, but then he was shooting his fat load inside your tight cunny, and all he could focus on was how good it felt._

_“[Y/N], fuck, so good-!”_

_You whined and panted and closed your eyes, trying to focus on evening your breathing._

_He cupped your cheek as he came down from his orgasmic high, still panting heavily. “You- you good?”_

_You swallowed and opened your eyes, shooting him a smile._

_“I-I’m good. That was good. Y-You were good.”_

_He smiled and kissed you, purely, such a contrast from the sinful act you’d just committed._

_Speaking of sinful, you were lucky neither of you didn’t notice the strange, bi-colored eyes peeking in through the window, as their owner seethed in anger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm. nekomaru. he’s so... seggsy. also, if you wanna see where i got the 11.8 inches from, check out this art (keep in mind- it’s literal porn): https://rule34.paheal.net/post/view/2488899#search=Kazuichi_Souda%20Nekomaru_Nidai%20Teruteru_Hanamura  
> anyway. lolzor.


	10. The Start of a Confession

You nuzzled into Gundham’s pillow, hugging it with all your might. Gundham was sitting next to you and (honest to gods) petting your head softly. 

“Do you wish to express your feelings, my love?” 

You sighed and buried your face in his pillow. “I just... I miss Nekomaru... ever since he confessed, I haven’t seen him. I just want to be able to spend time with him the way I used to...”

Gundham scowled, thankful your face was still shoved in his pillow. He was jealous of the fact you wanted to spend time with anyone other than him, but it’s not like that’s something you didn’t know. 

“Why do you miss his company? You have me, do you not?”

You shifted your head to look at him. 

“I-I know, but... he was my best friend, even more so than Ibuki. You know? Ugh, just- nevermind.”

You went quiet after that and Gundham didn’t complain. Hearing you speak about someone else so lovingly made his heart ache with jealousy and want. 

“I love you,” he mumbled, leaning down to kiss the top of your head. 

You smiled at him and his attempt to make you feel better. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you kissed his lips softly, the feeling of it just...

Wrong? You were confused. You had started feeling this undeniable (and rather sudden, considering what had happened) attraction to him, yet kissing him like this felt wrong, sinful, and honestly, disgusting. 

You kept at it though, trying to push the feeling of disgust to the back of your mind as his hands wandered across your body. He was on top of you now, in a weird straddle position where his legs were on both sides of your hips but his body was hovering above yours. 

His hands stopped their wandering and settled themselves by the sides of your head to prop himself up. The kiss was anything but sexual- it seemed he just wanted to share this moment with you, and you did too! You wouldn’t deny that to anyone. But it just... things felt so very wrong. 

_“Kazuichi,”_ you thought as Gundham moved from your lips to your neck and started to suck a hickey. 

_“No, no, Kazuichi will see, no!”_

He didn’t hear your thoughts, as they were just thoughts, and continued to suck and bite and lick and mark your neck. 

“-top,” you choked out, nearly inaudible. 

“Hmm? What is it, my dear?” 

He licked a thin stripe up your neck and you shuddered. “P-Please... stop...”

He was up from your neck and staring deep into your eyes in an instant, trying to gauge your emotions from them. 

“Did I perform something poorly?”

You shook your head softly before you averted your eyes. “I just... Kazuichi...”

His face hardened and he moved off of you, opting to sit on the bed. He had his knees tucked against his chest and he was hugging them angrily (or, as angrily as someone can hug something).

“What does he possess that I do not?”

You almost laughed. 

_“Well, ya know, he didn’t rape me.”_

“N-Nothing! Nothing m-more than the fact th-that he got to me f-first.”

Gundham audibly scoffed. “If I were your childhood friend, would you have indulged in my attraction in the same way as Kazuichi or would you have shot me down for him, once again?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know. I just... I don’t know.”

Gundham nodded and waved his hand. “You may go, if you wish. I do not want you to leave my presence, but alas, I am not able to keep you here with me if you do not wish it.”

You frowned and looked away from his almost shaking form, debating the options. 

“I’ll stay...”

You didn’t really want to. 

~*~*~

“Kazuichi, I need to talk to you,” you whispered the next morning, in the restaurant. 

His face dropped and he nodded. “Meet me at the diner after everyone gets here and we eat breakfast. We can talk there.”

You smiled at him and sat down at your usual table- in which Kazuichi still sat, next to you. You just couldn’t tell him when the subject of interest was there. 

“Good morning, my mortal lover,” Gundham said, kissing the top of your head and effectively pissing Kazuichi off. 

Speak of the damn devil. 

“Hey, who says that she’s your lover, jackass?” Kazuichi spat, grabbing your hand under the table. 

“I believe that she and I do, correct? Isn’t that right, my dear?”

He was sitting on the side next to you, opposite Kazuichi, looking at you with pleading eyes. 

You stayed silent solely because you didn’t want to give Gundham the satisfaction of answering him (though you couldn’t deny you wanted nothing more than to scream, “Yes, yes, my love, my dear Gundham Tanaka!” for some fucking reason). 

Kazuichi sneered at Gundham and pulled you close to his body, wrapping his arms protectively around your body. “Back off my girl, Gundham.”

Gundham was baffled at your lack of response. His spell should have still worked... unless you were somehow ultra-resistant to spells of that type?

He’d have to cast another one that was stronger, he decided.

~*~*~

Not dissimilar to the way Nekomaru did, Kazuichi held your hand tightly and pulled you along to the diner. He was considerably slower. 

In the time it took for you to get there, you stayed silent. You just thought and thought about your situation.

Why were you attracted to Gundham? It made no sense. He had done nothing but hurt you, and yet, when you saw him all battered and bruised... it was almost like that was the turning point...

The turning point in which you couldn’t differentiate your attraction between Kazuichi and Gundham? In which, when you thought about Kazuichi, it immediately turned into thoughts of Gundham?

You couldn’t quite tell. Deep down, you hated every second of it, and hated Gundham with your entire being. But you couldn’t exactly believe that those words were true anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm. kazuichi is worried but gundham do be interfering. 
> 
> (also, the difference in the notes and the actual fic- i- lol ;P)


	11. The Confession

“What did you need to talk about, babe?”

You licked your lips and looked away, sighing. “Um... so, you know how, after Gundham got hurt, I’ve been super ‘doting-y’ towards him?”

Kazuichi nodded. 

“I-I don’t know why... when I think of you, thoughts of him take over, and it’s, like... I can’t not be attracted to him. I try to hate him with all my might, but I just can’t...”

He just nodded again, grabbing your hand from across the table. 

“And... the other day, I went to his cottage, right? All was good. I was talking to him about Nekomaru and how I missed his friendship, right? He got hella jealous and told me I could leave if I wanted to, and I was gonna say I was going to leave, but it was like I couldn’t? So I said, ‘I’ll stay,’ and then we started kissing... and it felt so _wrong_. All I could think of was you and how I didn’t want it. It felt gross. I don’t... I don’t know what to do...”

Kazuichi sat silent for a second, trying to gauge how to respond. “Um... hmm. He may have done something to you, you know. With his magick and all.”

Your eyes widened and you looked down, thinking on it. Maybe he _had_...? It would explain the sudden attraction to him. 

“That makes sense... I don’t know. It scares me, though... cause, I feel like he did something with my attraction to you.”

“Yeah. He probably did something to where, when you think of me, your mind drifts to him. Or something.”

You bit your lip and fiddled with your hands, trying to wrack your brain on how to get rid of this horrible curse. There had to be something, right?

~*~*~

“Good morning, my love,” Gundham said as he walked into the cafeteria. 

Of course, he didn’t miss the fact that you had slowly, but surely, started to only sit with him. He genuinely couldn’t tell whether it was his magick or your own free will, but he most definitely wasn’t complaining. 

“Good morning! Hey, how about we skip breakfast? Let’s go back to your cottage, yeah?”

Looking at you incredulously, Gundham bit his lip. “Ah, but... my dear, my stomach does long for mortal nourishment...”

“Come on, baby! I wanna- I wanna make you feel good...”

You had whispered that last part, leaning really close to his ear and pressing your body against his to punctuate your sentence. 

“It appears my stomach longs for nourishment no longer! Let us return to my cottage, my fallen angel.”

You snickered internally. Who knew playing the caring girlfriend act would come so easily (and why did you actually enjoy it)?

You gave one final look at Kazuichi and shot him a small smile before pressing your hands onto Gundham’s back and pushing forcefully. “C’mon, babe, I’m not getting any younger!”

~*~*~

“What the fuck did you do to me, Gundham?” you snarled, holding the knife dangerously close to his neck. 

“H-Hey... my angel... calm down. We can converse about this...”

“Why? Why should I? So you can hex me again?”

His blood froze in his veins and he averted his eyes. How did you know? How did you know?

How did you know?

“It’s Kazuichi’s fault. He’s poisoning your mind, my love. I have not done anything more than claim you as my own. Come on, who will you believe? Him, a lowly mechanic, or me, an _experienced breeder and practicer of magick_?”

You swallowed, trying to harden your resolve. “You can’t use my past feelings against me, Gundham.”

His hand gently grabbed yours and he turned your hand, bringing his lips to it. You didn’t move, only glaring at him with all the hatred you could muster. 

“My fallen angel... you are the love of my life, you know that? I adore you with every ounce of my mortal and immortal being. You... are the only one in this plane who I feel comfortable with.”

His lips were traveling up your arm, and knife having been taken from your hand and placed on a nearby table. 

“Relax... I shall not hurt you.”

Almost instantly, every muscle in your body relaxed and you fell into his touch. “Gundham...”

He smiled and kissed your forehead. “Shh... fret not. I am here...”

You couldn’t explain it, but fatigue washed over you and consumed you like a drug. What had he done to you, truly?

“Sleep...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH KAZUICHI DO BE SMART OR WHATEVA. WE STAN A DUMBASS SIMP BEING SMART. 
> 
> p.s.: happy december, and happy (early) holidays to all who celebrate!


	12. A Dream

You tossed and turned in your sleep, eyebrows furrowed, eyes squeezed shut. 

The dream you were having was so vivid... almost like it had happened before...

_“I’m so glad you’re mine, Gundham,” you mumbled, leaning up and kissing him gently._

_Breaking away, he said, “And I, you, my paramour. You are my everything.”_

_You smiled so sweetly, so genuinely, it was_

_hard for your b̴̝̜̲̘̫͙͈̐͐ȍ̴̫̭͕̹͎̹̹̠̻͛̏̓̆̋͘͜͝͠y̷̢̫͎̍͋̉͒f̵̝̰͙̓̄̾̑̒̂̌͝͝r̴͓̫̬͉͉̱̖̙̠̋̉͒̑̏̿͝͝i̴̺̟͕̐̌̌̎͝e̶̹̔͝͠͝n̶̳͋̌͗̊͗̀̓͆͝d̸̢̥̻̓̾̋́͐̽͌̓͜ͅͅ not to smile back. He_

_was so in love with you, it was hard to even spare one second to not be with you._

_“Mmm... is Kazuichi bothering you any longer, my love?”_

_You sighed and averted your eyes, nervously chewing on your lip. “W-Well... he’s gotten better, at least... less, um, stalker-y.”_

_Gundham sighed and leaned back and away from you, propping himself on his hands. He wasn’t angry at you- not by a long shot. He was just so angry that Kazuichi goddamn Souda couldn’t take the hint that you’d broken up with him._

_“Why aren’t you firmer with him, dear?”_

_You sighed and absentmindedly played with Gundham’s fingers._

_“He... he and I have been best friends since I was young, so... I don’t want to lose him... he doesn’t try to kiss me anymore! So there’s that...”_

_Gundham chuckled softly and tucked a stray hair of yours behind your ear._

_“I love you. You are my angel, [Y/N]. I will do everything in my power to get him to... back off, a bit.”_

_You smiled and climbed on top of him, gently cupping his face. “You’re everything I could ever want. I love you, Gundham.”_

You abruptly sat up, panting. What the fuck was that?

A million questions raced through your head and you could hardly keep up with them. You shifted slightly and felt a body next to you, and looking over revealed it was none other than who the “dream” was about. 

You shivered and scooted away from him, trying your hardest not to cry. 

What the _fuck_ was that? 

~*~*~

You tried going back to sleep after that, to no avail. Tossing and turning greeted your fatigued body until you couldn’t take it anymore. 

Getting up, you shuffled over to the hamster cage, needing... some sort of stable foundation. 

The Devas were asleep, but you doubted they would be upset if you woke them. 

“Little ones,” you whispered, unlocking the cage door slowly. They stirred, peeved, until they realized it was you. 

You held out your hands and then all crawled on.

“You wanna go outside?”

No response, of course. 

“Me too. Let’s... let’s go.”

You quietly slipped out of Gundham’s cabin, thankful for his tendency to sleep  
deeply. 

With the door closed behind you, you sighed in relief. 

“I... this is so fucking _stressful_...”

You swallowed and sat on the boardwalk in front of Gundham’s cabin. You wanted to fall in between the cracks of the boardwalk and never come back up. 

“Hey, you! Yeah, you, kid! What are you doing out?”

The Devas quickly rushed to hide themselves in your shirt, choosing to seek refuge in the open space of your sports bra. 

“M-Monokuma?”

He snickered and waddled over to you, a devilish grin on his face. 

“Dear [Y/N]... should you not be asleep?”

You sighed and looked away from your devious headmaster. “I’ve tried. You can punish me, if you wish. I don’t care...”

Monokuma huffed. “It’s no fun when the participant is willing!”

He turned to waddle away, but you grabbed his wrist (could you even call it a wrist?). 

“Hey, um, I have a question...”

You quickly let go of his arm when he eyed you angrily. 

“Spit it out. I need to sleep, too... you don’t get this gorgeous by staying up all night.”

You brushed past his remark and said, “I had a dream. It... didn’t feel like a dream, though... it felt like it had happened before... could this be from a time between when you took my memories and now?”

Monokuma’s smile dropped. It was horrifying, the way his weirdly plush but also very metallic face changed shape so suddenly. 

“Hmmm... no, that’s definitely from then, but...”

You choked on air and felt the Devas move slightly as they sensed your mood shift. “What the fuck...? Hey, Monokuma, I’ve got another question.”

“Last one. I’m feeling generous, so you’re lucky.”

“In that time that you took our memories from... was I ever, like, dating someone? Besides Kazuichi?”

Monokuma giggled and covered his little snout. “Upupu, of course you were! The Ultimate Animal Breeder and the Ultimate Anime Fan... the power couple of the century!”

He’s lying. He had to be. 

“...You’re lying.”

“Too bad for you, I’m not! Such despair... I can see it in your eyes! Why don’t you kill someone with that despair wracking your mind, hmm?”

You could barely process what was being said over the sound of blood rushing through your veins. 

_You and fucking Gundham Tanaka had **dated**. And you barely remembered a second of it._

~*~*~

The next morning, in the restaurant, you tried to distance yourself from Gundham. When you saw him, it was like... there was some overwhelming disgust that overtook you and made you want to get away from him. It was too much. He was too much. Everything was too much. 

You sat down at a table away from everyone, praying to any and every god out there that Gundham would just leave you the fuck alone. 

Surprisingly, the person who sat across from you was not who you expected- and, considering it was a two-person table, it stopped any chance of Gundham sitting with you. 

“Chiaki?” you asked, the girl across from you sleepily yawning. 

“Mmm... sleepy...”

You chuckled softly and looked down at your food. It didn’t look appetizing. 

The rest of the morning was surprisingly uneventful. Gundham somehow took the hint and sat alone, once again. Kazuichi, obviously, was worried, but didn’t press you. 

It felt nice, to just sit and not have to worry about... well, anything, really. Chiaki was a calming presence. 

If only she could always be there...


	13. That Awkward Moment When He Beats You Up (Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry for the low quality of this chapter i- it hasn’t been edited and i don’t have the time/motivation to edit it

“Have you been avoiding me?” Gundham asked you one night, right before you were about to enter your cottage. 

You couldn’t exactly say no- you most definitely were- but you couldn’t say yes, either- no telling what he would do to you. 

It wasn’t like you _wanted_ to... you just couldn’t bear the weight of having feelings for someone like him, on top of the dream you had the other night. 

You knew if you didn’t deny it, though, he would probably be just as angry as if you said “yes.”

“No. We just- we haven’t crossed paths, I-I guess.”

He sighed and walked up behind you, hugging you. “I’ve missed you, my dear...”

You grimaced while also melting into his touch. How could you feel so loved and loving and yet so hateful?

“I missed you, too,” you said, against your own will, tilting your head to kiss his cheek. 

“I love you so much, my paramour, I cannot even describe it...” he groaned, overwhelmed with emotion. “Will you come sleep in my cottage, with me, my love?”

You nodded, twisting in the awkward hug to embrace him fully. 

He was so _warm_... his body, although lean, was just squishy enough to feel comfortable, both hugging and cuddling with. It was like- it was like he was _made_ for you, or something. Like the old Greek story says- you were born with a second set of limbs, a second head, a second everything, but were separated and forced to search for each other for life- he was your other half. Or, at least, that’s how you felt about him in this moment. 

No angry or hateful thoughts even graced your mind right now. All you could think about was how warm Gundham felt against your cheek, how lovingly he embraced you...

“Let us go to my cottage, my paramour.”

You gently whined as he pried you from his body. You wanted to stay there forever...

You grabbed his hand as he lead you to his cottage- though you didn’t exactly need directions. You could probably get there with your eyes closed. 

As time progressed... you could hardly remember why you ever hated Gundham. He was perfect for you, after all- your other half.

~*~*~

When you woke, you instantly sought out for Gundham. Your arms reached across the bed in both directions, but his body nor his warmth was there. 

You opened your eyes slowly, yawning and stretching, looking around the room. 

“Gundham?”

All you saw was an empty hamster cage and a note next to it. You sighed, knowing he was out doing something... maybe he was getting you a gift?

 _“Doubtful,”_ you thought, getting up out of the bed. 

You walked over to the note, picking it up and reading it carefully- gods, how was his handwriting so pretty?

_“My love,_

_I had to leave my cottage early, as I had some errands to attend to. Please do not fret- I will be back soon. Feel free to do as you please in my absence. I would suggest going to the restaurant, but only if you like. When I return (which shall be soon, as I stated previously), I will have a gift for you. I hope you look forward to both it and seeing me once more._

_Love always,  
Gundham Tanaka”_

You smiled at his cute note and folded it. You wanted to keep it. Why not? It was sweet and made you feel warm inside. 

You were going to take his advice, too- why not head to the restaurant? You could hang out with ~~Kazuichi~~ or Ibuki or Chiaki, maybe. 

~~Maybe Nekomaru will even be there! You had missed him dearly.~~

You grabbed a shirt of Gundham’s- again, why not?- and some random pants. They were, honestly, pretty short (shorter than you were used to. Did Gundham get them for you? How kind!) but they made you feel confident so, _again_ , why not?

You smiled at yourself and left the cottage, happily bounding to the restaurant to see, as you would soon find out, quite a scene. 

~*~*~

“You little fucking bitch, what the fuck have you done to [Y/N]?” Kazuichi yelled, straddling Gundham, punching blow after blow into his ~~stupid~~ face. 

Nekomaru was standing to the side, trying to pull Kazuichi off, though only haphazardly. He was just as angry, after all- if he couldn’t have you, he wanted you to be as happy as possible, which was obviously with Kazuichi. 

Everyone else (who was there, which wasn’t that many) was standing aside, scared (or in Hiyoko’s case, cheering him on). 

“Answer me, you fucking rapist!”

He physically could not answer him. Gundham’s face was already swollen, and besides that, the air was knocked out of his lungs from the sheer amount of punches coming from Kazuichi. 

“Stop it! God fucking damnit- did you do it last time, too?”

Kazuichi instantly stopped and looked up at you, guilt creeping up onto his face. 

“B-Babe, I can explain- please, don’t be mad at me,” he rushed to say, getting up and off of Gundham to come to you. 

“No- no, get the fuck away from me. I don’t want to see you right now.”

You winced at the sight of Gundham. He looked significantly worse than last time: his clothes were disheveled and ripped and messy; his face was littered with cuts and blood and forming bruises; and his chest was all cut up, from assumedly a knife. You were on your knees and pulling him up in an instant. 

“Gundham, love, are you okay?”

You couldn’t see- your back was facing them- but everyone who was there had either a confused or disgusted expression on their face. 

Both Nekomaru and Kazuichi were a part of the latter. 

“Mikan, will you aid him? I helped him last time, but... these injuries are far worse. I-I won’t be able to help him, so please...”

She fiddled with her hands as she approached him. “I-I-I can h-help... j-just, leave it t-to me.”

You bowed towards her and gave him a quick cheek kiss, then got up entirely. 

“Hey, since you don’t want to be near Kazuichi, how about you come to my cottage? We can just hang and listen to some music if you want, yeah?” 

You turned toward Ibuki and smiled, beyond happy that you had someone you could rely on so much. 

“Of course. Thank you, Ibuki.”

~*~*~

“God, just- why the fuck is he so _angry_? It’s not my fault, or Gundham’s! I just want to fucking punch him sometimes!”

Ibuki smiled sadly, glad you couldn’t see her, and continued playing with your hair, gently braiding it in the same way Peko did. 

“I don’t know. Maybe he’s doing the right thing. I mean... Gundham did rape you, you know.”

You sighed and nodded. “Yeah. I-I just... I don’t know, Ibuki. I cant deny I have some type of feelings for Gundham, positive or negative... not to mention I had a weird dream the other night, where Gundham was my boyfriend, and it felt so _real_... and Monokuma even said it was from when our memories were erased...”

“Can you really trust Monokuma, though? He’s the one who put us in this situation.”

You sighed and looked down at your lap. She did have a point, but... he was the only thing you could rely on for information like that!

Like he would actually give you the truth, though...

Ibuki finished off the braid and tied it, patting your head softly when she did. You turned to look at her, somewhat expectantly.

She never wished so badly to be someone else. 

“Things will work out, I promise.”

You smiled and turned towards her, then tackled her in a hug.

“I love you, stupid girl-!”

She giggled and started tickling you, her fingers lightly pressing into your waist. 

“A-Ah- stop!” you giggled, writhing in her touch. 

“Never! Suffer!”

You kept giggling and eventually, she stopped. You sighed and laid on top of her. 

“Get- get off! You’re heavy...!”

“Too bad. ‘Suffer!’”

It was her turn to giggle. Finally, after a moment, you rolled off her. It was just the two of you, sleepy, on her bed...

“Wanna take a nap?”

You nodded, instantly seeking out her warmth. 

“Sleep well...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yah so uh- the chapter name do be poppin off. anyway. i LOVE ibuki so much. she is *chefs kiss* lollll


	14. Mistakes were Made, and Someone Dies

_He was so fucking tired of being made out to be the bad guy. Why should he feel bad for trying to protect you?_

_He had no ideas of how to actually protect you better, since you were still so angry with him and still so infatuated with Gundham._

_It’s not like he’s going to resort to murder, either- he’s not a barbarian._

_He just... he wanted his girlfriend back. He couldn’t take anymore of you treating him nicely, like the good girlfriend he knew you were, and then immediately turning around and treating Gundham the same- if not better._

_He just wanted you back... was that too much to ask?_

~*~*~

Sitting in the restaurant was hard. Still, everyone’s eyes were on you. They were almost walking on eggshells around you. 

The only person, save Ibuki and (sometimes) Nekomaru, who consistently talked to you was Mikan, and that was only to update you on the well-being of Gundham. 

“H-He is st-st-steadily getting be-better... H-He should be g-g-good to g-go by th-this time n-next week.”

You smiled gratefully at her and said, “Thank you, Mikan. I owe you big time.”

She made a small squeaking noise and started messing with her hands. “A-Ah, don’t w-wo-worry about i-it... I-I like h-helping peop-ple with their in-injuries...”

You sighed and pat her on the shoulder, a genuine smile on your face. 

“Thank you, anyway.”

She just nodded and quickly scurried off, leaving you alone once more. 

You didn’t miss the way Kazuichi stared at you like he wanted to say something, but was too scared to. 

_“Not my problem,”_ you thought, returning to your food. 

If he wanted to beat up people you cared about, he was going to get the silent treatment. It’s karma. 

So, why did you feel so bad for doing it? Like... you were in the wrong?

~*~*~

After breakfast, you decided to visit Gundham. You’d missed him!

On your way there, you ran into Mikan. 

“O-Oh! I-I was actually c-co-coming to look for you... G-Gundham wanted t-to see y-you.”

You smiled and nodded, saying, “Alright. You can, um, go eat breakfast, I guess. Have you already?”

“N-No... I w-was caring f-for him.”

“Then go eat! I’ll take care of him while you’re gone. It won’t be too long, right? So, go eat some food and I’ll see you later.”

She nodded and ran off, leaving you alone once more. 

You couldn’t put your finger on it, but... some sense of dread fell across your body when she left. 

Pushing that feeling to the back of your mind, however, you resumed walking, heading to the hospital. 

Gundham would be so happy to see you...!

~*~*~

“Gundham? Are you awake?” you asked as you entered the room. 

He instantly perked up at the sound of your voice. He was sitting on the bed in the cutest little hospital gown, lazily sipping on some type drink. 

“My love... I missed you so...”

You smiled and walked over to the chair by his bed, sitting down on it after kissing his forehead. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. Mikan has tended to me well, though not nearly as well as you could have, at least in the emotional aspect.”

You blushed at his praise and looked down. You noticed that, at one point, he had entwined your fingers and was now holding your hand. 

He wasn’t wearing his bandages like he normally did, so his arm was exposed, and- it honestly wasn’t what you were expecting. There was not a single scratch on his arm, except a long, thin scar running from his wrist to his inner elbow. 

You ran your fingers along it, a frown finding itself on your face. “What... what happened?”

He didn’t reply, just merely sighed and tried to move his arm out of reach- which was hard, considering you were holding hands. 

“Gundham?”

“It does not matter. Do not fret over it, my paramour.”

It was your turn to sigh. Instead of trying to further the conversation, you just laid your head down on the bed and closed your eyes. 

“My love? Are you alright? You look stressed.”

You couldn’t deny that fact. “I just... I don’t know. I feel bad...”

“About what?”

“You’re going to get mad if I say,” you mumbled, feeling him shift up. 

“Is it about Kazuichi?”

You swallowed and nodded, screwing your eyes shut. You didn’t- _couldn’t_ face Gundham’s (most definitely) angry gaze right now. 

He was silent for a moment, trying to find words that didn’t sound blatantly rude. 

Finally, he said, “Explain, my dear.”

And so you did- after a moment. You told him how you felt bad about ignoring Kazuichi, and how everything felt weird, like you were supposed to hate Kazuichi for some reason. Then, you told him about the dream, and how Monokuma said it actually happened, and how you were horrified of it. Word vomit was flowing from your mouth, and as you continued, Gundham just got more and more frustrated, until-

“Enough! I get it, my dear,” he snapped, taking a deep breath after. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I-I guess I need to talk to Kazuichi...”

Gundham almost laughed. That was not what he was looking for. 

“Why? Do you not have me? Am I not enough for you?”

Your eyes widened and you stared at him incredulously. “That’s not what I said, Gundham, I just- I need to fix things with Kazuichi.”

“Did you forget about the dream? You broke up with him! He was your stalker, correct? Why do you want to mend things with a stalker?”

Suddenly, it was like all feelings you had for Gundham just- dissipated. Somehow. 

“Ask yourself that question, Gundham. You stalked me for the longest until you... you raped me! You fucking raped me, Gundham!”

You had long since let go of his hand. 

“I _raped_ you? Laughable! You would have said yes had I asked, so do not act like you are so innocent.”

“How about you ask instead of just fucking assuming? And, for your information, I would not have said yes, because I’m a faithful fucking girlfriend!”

“Oh, _sure_! And Nekomaru was you being so ‘faithful’?”

You huffed and spat, “At least Nekomaru didn’t fucking rape me, Gundham.”

Something in Gundham snapped- like that was the last straw. 

He was up and on you in an instant, his hands wrapped tightly around your throat. His sudden movement had knocked the chair over, leaving you on the floor, scratching and kicking at him to get him off of you. 

“You are a fucking _whore_.”

You coughed and spat and choked, still trying your hardest to get him off of you- to no avail. 

“I can’t believe, after _all_ I have done for you, you’d still want someone else.”

His grip got tighter, somehow, and you swear everything went black for a second. Black spots were forming in your vision. 

“So- if I cannot have you... no one can.”

He put his entire weight on your throat, completely cutting off all airflow. He stayed like that for three, maybe five minutes, until you stopped moving. 

When he finally let go of your neck and you still didn’t move, he sighed and looked at you with almost disdain. 

“You may stop pretending now.”

You still didn’t move. 

“Paramour?”

He leaned down to your face, taking in your glassy, lifeless eyes and the way the color was steadily fading from your face. 

“[Y/N]?”

He grabbed your shoulders and shook you. Your head lolled back and forth, completely a dead weight. 

“[Y/N]?!”

You didn’t respond. 

Tears were steadily falling down his face. 

“[Y/N]!”

Still, no response.

“What... what have I done...?”

He just held your corpse close to him, sobs wracking his body. How was he going to face anyone anymore, let alone himself...?

All too soon, two voices were heard coming down the hall. 

“Th-Thank you f-for c-coming with me, K-K-Kazuichi... I kn-know [Y/N] will b-be happy to-to see you...”

“Of course! I need to talk to her, anyway...”

The door opened too slowly and too quickly. Gundham didn’t move. 

The monitor turned on at the sound of Mikan’s scream.

_“A body has been discovered!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be one more chapter after this, um- it’ll be a type of epilogue thing, but it’ll focus more on flashbacks than the future. 
> 
> also... this chapter just... yeah. yeah. um- haha don’t hate me ^^
> 
> p.s.: would y’all like to see some of the plot points i cut? i could do those in one separate chapter, leaving the chapter number at 16. would y’all want that?


	15. The End

(~~~ means the same flashback, but later on, ~*~*~ means a different one)

_“Hi, nice to meet ya! I’m I-buki Mio-da! But you can just call me Ibuki,” the eccentric-looking girl said to you, a giant smile on her face._

_“I’m [Y/N] [L/N]... but you can just call me [Y/N].” You giggled as you finished your sentence._

_Quickly, she grabbed your hands and her smile seemed to get even wider._

_“Let’s be close friends, okay?”_

_“Okay!”_

_~~~_

_“Can I paint your nails?” Ibuki asked one night after you had invited her over._

_You hadn’t known Ibuki too terribly long- after all, you’d only met her at the beginning of the year and the first semester was just now drawing to a close- but you felt closer to her than you did anyone else (minus one person, of course)._

_“Oh, gosh, sure! I’ve never had anyone paint my nails before... Kazuichi just isn’t the, uh, ‘feminine’ type.”_

_“Not many boys are, honey... well, except that Gundham kid. Hey, doesn’t he have a crush on you?”_

_Your face flushed involuntarily and you immediately started stuttering. “I-I don’t think he d-does! He-He’s just super nice...”_

_“Oh, yeah, and he acts that way with everyone. He’s got the hots for you, girl!”_

_Your face flushed more and she just giggled, trotting off to your bathroom to find some nail polish that would suit your taste (and hers, as well)._

_~~~_

_“I love you, Ibuki! You’re the best friend I could ever have- er, that’s a girl.”_

_She laughed and pulled you in for a celebratory hug- it was your one year friend-iversary! Of course you would have to celebrate!_

_“Alright, so, I didn’t know the direction tonight was gonna go... so, I brought some booze and weed, if you wanna do that, or we can just watch some movies I brought- or both, honestly.”_

_“Weed and a movie sounds epic right now.”_

_“That’s what I was thinking! Great minds think alike, am I right?”_

_Ibuki giggled at her own comment and pulled out her stash, grateful that she already rolled a few blunts (not that you would be smoking them all tonight)._

_Soon after, you were playfully blowing smoke in each other’s faces, the enjoyable buzz of the high settling over your minds and bodies._

_“I really wanna fuckin’- I wanna marry you, when we’re older. For fucking... tax benefits, or whatever,” you said, your filter somewhat gone now that the drug had taken effect._

_“No- shit, that’s so smart! And we can fall in love and shit over time, because, like, gay...”_

_You both laughed, high off your asses, knowing this was never gonna happen. You were close, yes, but... marriage?_

_It’s not like Ibuki was opposed. She never liked you in that sense- Kazuichi was dating you and that made you happy- but she couldn’t deny that she would not complain about marrying you._

_Being able to wake up to your sleepy self every morning... to kiss you awake... to make you coffee and hug you from behind while you drank it... to get ready next to and compliment you throughout it... gods, she was in love with you, wasn’t she?_

_She was. This newfound realization hit her like a freight train and left a sinking feeling in her chest. She couldn’t let her normal, happy personality falter though. So, while the inner turmoil bubbled and brewed in her clouded state of mind, she continued to joke around with you and poke fun at your intoxicated self._

_Oh, how badly she wished to be Kazuichi in this moment._

_~*~*~_

_“You’re... you’re Nekomaru Nidai, right? Oh, my god! You’re such an inspiration to me!”_

_Nekomaru flushed red and chuckled. “Oh, yeah? I’m glad I can inspire you! The Ultimate Team Manager is meant to inspire! Now, um... your name?”_

_You smiled at him and quickly replied, “[Y/N] [L/N]. I hope we can become good friends!”_

_Nekomaru laughed his boisterous laugh and nodded. “Yeah! Me, too!”_

_~~~_

_“Nekomaru... he’s so cute! I’m so glad he asked me out.”_

_Of course, you were talking about Kazuichi. He had asked you out so many years ago, but you were still so happy, so you couldn’t help but convey your feelings to your best friend._

_(Or, at least, one of them. You were close with so many people.)_

_“I’m happy for you, sweetpea,” he lied._

_You giggled at his pet name- he’d been using it for the longest, but it still made you all warm and fuzzy inside- and shifted slightly, moving closer to him._

_You both had climbed in the bed together over an hour ago with the intention of taking a nap, but neither of you could sleep._

_“Nekomaru? Um... can I lay on you? You look like you would be comfy...”_

_He chuckled for a moment and nodded, holding his arms open for you. “Go ahead.”_

_Too slowly and too quickly, you were literally laying on top of him, your head on his chest. Your legs were lazily draped around his hips._

_“I’m gonna sleep now...”_

_He slowly let his hands fall around your body, holding you closer. Gods, how he wished he could just- make this mean more..._

_“Sleep well, sweetpea.”_

_~~~_

_“Oh, fuck him- he’s so fucking creepy! I’m tired of his endless stalker-y-ness. It’s freaking me out!”_

_Nekomaru held you in his arms, trying to comfort you. Ever since you’d broken up with Kazuichi for Gundham, he had endlessly been stalking you. I mean, it wasn’t without some reason: you had ended things with no prior reasoning after having been best friends for years and dated for just as long._

_“I get it, sweetpea. It’s okay. He’ll... he’ll stop, eventually. I promise.”_

_You just huffed and nuzzled closer to Nekomaru. His warmth was so comforting._

_“Why can’t more people be like you, Nekomaru...? You’re perfect.”_

_And, yet... you still didn’t see him like that._

_“Gundham’s a good guy, right?”_

_You sighed. “I mean, yeah, but... not like you...”_

_He genuinely couldn’t comprehend you._

_“I mean, if I’m so good, why not... just, get with me?”_

_Suddenly, you were laughing against his chest. Nekomaru cringed._

_“You’re like my brother! I could never.”_

_Fuck._

_“Oh, yeah, haha... no, that was a joke! You’re like my sister. It would be weird.”_

_You just laughed again and closed your eyes, fully pressed against his body now._

_“I love you, [Y/N].”_

_“I love you, too, Nekomaru! Thank you for always being there for me.”_

_Wonder why he always was._

_~*~*~_

_“Hi! I’m [Y/N] [L/N]. What’s your name?”_

_The boy- no younger than ten- looked up at you with admiration in his eyes. He had never been spoken to out of the blue like that... you probably just needed something from him. That’s how it always ended up._

_“Kazuichi Souda. Um... can you just... ask for what you need and move on?”_

_Your lips instantly pulled into a frown and he regretted what he said immediately._

_“I wanna be your friend! No one ever seems to talk to you, so... I will!”_

_He was confused. You... weren’t going to use him, like everyone else does?_

_“You’re lying. No one... no one wants to be my friend.”_

_“I do... Kazuichi. Come on... let’s go play!”_

_He couldn’t resist for more than a second when your big eyes looked at him like he was the world._

_So, when you grabbed his hand and pulled him with you, all he could do was smile and follow along happily._

_~~~_

_“Can I be honest with you for a sec?” Kazuichi mumbled as he absentmindedly played with your hair._

_You two had gotten beyond close. You were both in junior high now- years after you had met- but you didn’t ever seem tired of him. Not when he dyed his hair bright pink, not when he started wearing colored contacts, not even when he got these stupid braces that he hated so much. He swore, as soon as they came off, he was going to do some crazy ass shit to his teeth, just as a “fuck you” to his orthodontist._

_“Go ahead, man.”_

_He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, bracing himself for what he was about to say._

_“I... I really fucking love you. Like, as in, more than a friend. Um, you don’t have to say you feel the same way, or whatever, but... I thought I should get it off my chest...”_

_Your eyes widened, though he couldn’t see them, and you stayed exactly where you were. You couldn’t show him your reaction yet. You had to be sure of something._

_“Are you sure this isn’t a teenage crush that you’ll lose in a week?”_

_“I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you, [Y/N]. These feelings aren’t going anywhere, anytime soon.”_

_You hid your excitement well. Turning to him, you slowly climbed on top of him until your thighs were on either side of his hips, effectively straddling him._

_“I love you more than anything, Kazuichi.”_

_You pressed your lips against his then. The kiss was short and chaste, but it left you both with an undeniable want for more of them._

_“I love you so fucking much,” he mumbled before kissing you again._

_You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him infinitely closer. You needed him closer._

_As the kiss got more and more heated (or, as heated as two young teenagers can make it), it got so much more sloppy, but neither of you cared. It was all lips and teeth and tongue and it didn’t matter because you were in love and it felt so right._

_~~~_

_“I love you,” Kazuichi said before kissing your soft lips._

_It was routine at this point- not that you were complaining. You and Kazuichi had been dating since junior high, and since the first year of your high school career was coming to an end, it just meant that you were that much closer._

_Of course, you had Ibuki and Nekomaru who you loved dearly and were close to, as well, but... not in the way you were with Kazuichi._

_(Though they most definitely wanted to be. They were so in love with you, it hurt.)_

_Spending so much time with someone should honestly make you get tired of them a little, right? Not with Kazuichi. Everything was still so new, despite being so old._

_“I love you, too, my dear. My Kazuichi.”_

_“My [Y/N].”_

_~*~*~_

_“Stay back, mortal! You will wither away and die if you touch my physical form.”_

_“Doubtful. Come on, I just wanna shake your hand...! We’re classmates, after all. We need to be friendly, or at least courteous!”_

_The boy standing across from you looked beyond confused._

_“I have no need for friendliness! I am the God of Ice and I am perfectly content with being alone!”_

_You frowned and crossed your arms. “Whatever... anyway, my name is [Y/N]. If you ever want to use it.”_

_“I have no need to know your name, mortal.”_

_You sighed and looked down, your mood steadily getting worse._

_“Hey, don’t worry about him! Just come over here with us,” Ibuki said, waving you over to her, Nekomaru, and Kazuichi._

_“Goodbye...” you said to the boy, walking away._

_Little to your knowledge, he was actively replaying the conversation in his head. You intrigued him._

_He didn’t like it._

_~~~_

_“Gundham...! I wanna play with the Devas!”_

_He scoffed and held his Four Dark Devas of Destruction to his chest protectively._

_“You do not ‘play’ with the Devas. They decide whether or not they wish to spend time with you.”_

_You giggled and held your hands out expectantly. “At least let me have the chance to see if they would!”_

_He huffed and held his scarf open in front of your hands. Almost instantly, Cham-P scurried out of the fabric to stand on your hands._

_“Ah- hi! Hi there!”_

_Gundham was genuinely shocked that even one of his Devas sought you out._

_The others, as they saw Cham-P do, slowly climbed onto your hand, until they were all nuzzled together in the center of your hands._

_“They’re so adorable, Gundham!”_

_He flushed and covered his face with his scarf. “Th-Thank you...”_

_“Hey, since the Devas like me so much... does that mean they trust me?”_

_He blushed even harder and averted his eyes. “I s-suppose so...”_

_They weren’t the only ones._

_~~~_

_Hesitantly, Gundham reached out to cup your cheek. He was still wary about the whole idea of being in a relationship, but if it was with you... he wasn’t complaining._

_“Gundham, don’t worry. I’m not going to wither away.”_

_He strengthened his resolve and cupped your other cheek, effectively holding your face._

_He wanted to kiss you so badly. It was like you were a drug- he needed you every second, and if you weren’t there, he would go insane..._

_“Um... [Y/N]... may I kiss you? Please?”_

_You smiled at him and nodded. You’d been waiting for him to make a move on you for too long..._

_It barely lasted a second, but it was all you two needed to feel warm and giddy inside._

_“Gundham... I’ve liked you for a long time...”_

_He almost sighed in relief when you said that, but he still needed to ask: “Are you positive? I feel the same, but... I need to ascertain that you like me in the same way.”_

_You giggled and kissed him again, only pulling back to say, “I’ve never been so sure in my life.”_

_He was on you then, peppering your face with kisses and holding you ever-so tight._

_“My [Y/N]... my [Y/N]...”_

_Truly, you were his. Totally and completely._

~*~*~

Mikan and Kazuichi were still stunned from the scene they’d found yesterday. Gundham was a shell of what he used to be. 

“I murdered her... it was me. Do not force these good people to go through another hellish trial,” Gundham finally said to Monokuma. 

“There is so much despair already, how could I not grant your request! The combined despair of everyone here... ooh, it gets me so hot and bothered!”

Quickly, the voting device appeared and, of course, everyone voted Gundham... 

There was, honestly, no remorse. After all he’d done...

“You’re sick. I hope you rot in hell,” Kazuichi mumbled under his breath. No one really heard it... but the implication was clear. 

Everyone hated Gundham in this moment. 

“Bingo! Bullseye! Right on the money! The murderer of the dear Ultimate Anime Fan was none other than... Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Animal Breeder!”

It was silent. No one... no one really had anything to say... it was a horrible turn of events that lead to right now. 

“I have a very special punishment for the Ultimate Animal Breeder!”

Still, silent... all that could be heard was the unsteady breathing of everyone. 

“It’s... punishment time!”

~~~

Gundham was restrained on a bed, unable to move, similar to how you were so long ago... 

All too quickly, a robotic arm wielded a knife in front of him. He wasn’t scared, though. He welcomed his fate with open arms. He deserved it. 

He deserved it. 

The arm ran the blade down his chest, cutting his clothes, before plunging it in his stomach. He gasped in agony as the robotic arm repeatedly stabbed his stomach, over and over, too fast, too fucking fast-

The blade moved to his legs and just sliced back and forth, making his legs look not dissimilar to deli meat. He dry heaved at the feeling. 

Finally, the blade reached his chest. The robotic arm cut it in the same way as his legs- back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. 

Gundham was panicking. It hurt so much, but he knew he deserved it...!

For the last huzzah, the blade danced tantalizingly in front of his forehead. The tip just barely pressed into the skin. 

“I love you, [Y/N]...”

The blade abruptly shot forward, stabbing Gundham’s skull and quickly ending his life. 

~~~

Everything was silent. No one dared to speak. 

Well, except one person. 

“Such despair! We’re you all that attached to him?”

Kazuichi choked and hastily spat, “Not him, jackass... her.”

“Oh... you miss the girl, huh... how is it that she had her own little backwards harem? Not only the Ultimate Animal Breeder, but also the Ultimate Team Leader, the Ultimate Mechanic, and the Ultimate Musician! Not to mention the people just attracted to her... what was so special about her?”

“She was kind. She treated everyone equally, whether she liked them or not... that’s why I loved her, anyway...” Ibuki stammered, tears streaming down her normally upbeat face. 

“Same, here... she was so kind...” Nekomaru was the one to say this. 

Everyone seemed to be in an emotional ditch, but... it was helping, talking about how kind and genuine you were. 

“I don’t like anyone like that but Mahiru, but... [Y/N] was a close second, compared to everyone else,” Hiyoko added. 

“She would have made a fine princess.” Sonia bowed her head after she said that. 

“I always enjoyed her helping me cook...”

“She treated me like a human, and not some stuck-up rich guy...”

“She never treated me like the trash I am...”

“I loved taking pictures with her.”

“Sh-She a-always for-forgave me...”

“Playing games with her was fun...” Chiaki finished with a yawn. 

“Young master and I liked spending time with her, despite the fact we did so rarely...”

“I second Peko. [Y/N] was a very pleasant person to be around.”

“She did ‘it’ second best! Only second to Nekomaru!”

“...She treated me like everyone else... no different... even though I don’t know my talent, she didn’t treat me like scum...”

Monokuma looked close to hurling. “I don’t need any of your lovey-dovey bullshit! Go back to being despaired!”

“We’re not gonna have despair for [Y/N]’s sake! She wouldn’t want us to wallow in sadness!” Kazuichi snapped, continuing with, “She wouldn’t want me to wallow in sadness...”

“You all are a bunch of skeptics! You don’t know how she would want you to act!”

“We can assume based on her actions while she was alive. You’ve lost this one, Monokuma.”

“Agh! I hate you all!”

“We hate you, too...”

Everyone was in better spirits now that they’d talked so positively about you. Even Kazuichi... though, he knew it wouldn’t last forever. 

He chose not to worry about it though. He knew it was better to live in the present and not worry about the future. 

“Let’s go, everyone...”

They all shuffled out of the makeshift court room, growing silent once more. 

“I’ll make everyone something, in celebration of [Y/N]’s life,” Teruteru offered, his genuine side coming out (which was buried underneath all his pervertedness). 

“That would be nice...”

~*~*~

As everyone ate, silence filled the room, save their chewing noises and breathing. No one knew what to say. 

So, no one did. They didn’t try to cheer anyone up anymore. They just ate in silence, and hoped the future would bring them peace...

Peace. What a strange concept. 

Four of the now fourteen classmates knew they would never find peace again. Joy, anger, sadness, envy... those would come and go. But peace?

No. Peace would never grace their mind again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this story. i appreciate every single one of you all. i love you all. this story has been, honestly, one of the best things i’ve ever written and seeing everyone’s comments and kudos just brought me so much happiness. 
> 
> i wish every one of you nothing but the best. 
> 
> with all my love,
> 
> author


End file.
